Hot and Cold
by Freckles.x
Summary: Kaya and Effie best friends forever and always. Kaya leads a double life, whereas Effie is willing to die to be part of the "double life" society, even more so when a certain Cullen catches her eye, though she doesn't seem to understand just how hard it i


**Warm Heart Cold Soul**

I've given up on my Harry Potter fanfic. I'll get onto it soon. Right now I'm focusing on this, one at a time, you know?

Don't flame me for having Edward OC. I just don't like the way Bella treats him, and I wanted a try at writing this story. I know it's quite hypocritical as I've said I don't like twilight fan fictions, but if you'll ask I'll probably send you an essay about why I've changed my mind.

Rebecca Bleakley for hyping me up to read the twilight series and for understanding my many, loves for numerous fictional characters and for still talking to me after all this time… even if I read on the toilet!

Right, now **read** and **review** please.

Elle.

Chapter 1 – Leech Power

"And that concludes today's lesson on metal transitions." Droned the teacher, I yawned as I gathered my books and walked out the classroom into a hallway, I did my best to blend in with the crowd of people surrounding me, I was in sweet ecstasy; all around I could smell that oh so sweet aroma of blood. If I was around this many humans a few years ago I'd be going ape I'm sure of it, but I've learnt to control myself, although there is one person I find it hard to contain myself around, my best friend. I'm rather ashamed of the amount of times I've wanted to bite her. Speaking of the devil, I can smell her coming closer…

"RAH!" Effie jumped on my back, "Shit yourself, Kaya?" she said jumping off my back, pulling her top down and straightening her hair with her hands.  
"No, Effie" I giggled, "I could smell you coming"  
"Oh right," she nodded, "your leech senses tingled."

"What the hell are you on about, Effie?" I laughed at her, my best friend she was quite famous for saying weird things.  
"You know" She smiled, "Like Spiderman he says 'my spider senses are tingling' or is that batman… Yeah I don't know, but either way, one of them says something like that and seeing you're a, erm…" she looked around the hall and then whispered "Vampire… you're sort of like a super hero with your super speed and your venom, it's great!"

I raised my eyebrow, "So why a leech?"  
She sighed, and then said in a voice imitating Dracula, "Because you vant to suck my blood," she gave an evil laugh causing her to get many looks, and me to shuffle my feet in embarrassment, "And besides, all the great superheroes like _bat_man and _spider_man are associated with animals," She smiled "now leechwoman we have History to get to, Let's go!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to History.

We entered the history classroom and as usual Effie skipped to her chair winking at some geeky boy as she passed him. I walked to my chair and began to get my books out as Effie chatted away to me, it was more of a one sided conversation than anything, I didn't mind; I was too hungry to talk and I was far too busy trying to control myself.

Half an hour had gone by and I was craving human blood, just one little drip and I'd be satisfied, I could smell Effie; I desired her blood more than ever … she was too close and I was too hungry, maybe she'd be forgiving – no! What am I thinking?! I couldn't do that to her. I had to distract myself…

I grabbed my notebook and began doodling, it started off as nice doodles, you know; smiley faces. Then my craving got worse, I began to scratch "Must not attack" onto the desk with my pen, and everyone's blood was appealing. As my craving got worse, I noticed Alice Cullen was watching me warily out the corner of my eye, I know she was making sure I wouldn't give myself away nor would I make an animal out of myself.

Of course, I didn't need to give myself away dear Effie nearly did that for me. After peering at my manic carvings on the desk to deter my cravings she giggled and loudly said "I WANNA BE A VAMPIRE TOO" causing her and myself to get funny looks. "What? I'm serious; I really do want to be one…" she smiled.

I kicked her in frustration, and hissed for her to be quiet. Luckily the bell rang just as she'd loudly said _'she wanted to be a vampire'_, I grabbed her arm and dragged her out the classroom to the canteen; I really needed to talk to this girl…

"I know you're being serious about wanting to be a vampire, you have been for years but believe me it's no fun, and it's especially no fun when you're best friend is drawing attention over in my direction by shouting about them…"

"OK! I wont" Effie smiled.  
I stared into the back of my spoon, all I could see were my eyes they looked like orbs, big black orbs and my skin was so pale they stood out way too much.

While Effie ate her lunch I watched her, I thought about her being a vampire; and how much easier it would be on me not having to go through the guilt of wanting to drain my best friend of all her blood due to the fact I was hungry. She's always wanted to be a vampire, ever since I'd become one, the actual change would go unnoticed, her skins pale how it is and the dark rings around her big blue eyes could easily be put down to lack of sleep. But I couldn't carry it out, I don't trust myself, at all to do something as big as that but I do know just who will do the job, with a little persuasion…  
"Ouch!" I held my head, and look at the apple core to my side and glared at a sniggering Effie, "What was that for?"  
"You had that mischievous look and were staring at a spoon! I didn't like it! I had to do something!" She said, "Now c'mon we have basketball! I wanna throw a ball at Emma's head."


End file.
